Deviant
by Alice Bekett
Summary: A huge, spiky dragon was waiting on a blackened cliff, issuing orders. He roared them out, not talking. I wish he could understand what he's saying. Suddenly, the dragon stops, and stares right at me. Fear strikes into my heart, and I scream, but no one can hear me. Why do I have to do this in the Fade? Fire issues from the dragon's mouth, and bathes over me. Hot, so hot...
1. Duncan: Tower

Author's note: **Important!**_ This is the first chapter in what I hope will be an epic series. This will detail what could have happened to my Jace in _Blood Mages_ and _Blood Magic i_f he had a different past. Obviously, this is AU. __**Warning:**__ This will change POV every few chapters, so if you don't like that, don't read. Please R&R, I appreciate it!_

(LINE BREAK)

Duncan kept his eyes trained on the argument between the two men in front of him. Knight-Commander Gregoir and First Enchanter Irving were talking about the darkspawn in the Kocari Wilds, and if they should send more mages or not.

Duncan hoped that Irving would let him take a mage or two for conscription purposes, the other areas of Fereldan were dry- no one wanted to be a Warden. They had forgotten, _again_.

"_Ahem,_" Duncan turned to find a young mage standing in the doorway.

An elven mage, to be exact, he was reasonably tall for an elf, standing at Duncan's chin. He was dressed in apprentice's robes, his long black hair was tied back, revealing the blood red tattoo on the right side of his face, framing his brow down to cheek before outlining his jawline. Gregoir cursed under his breath, and promising he and Irving would finish the conversation later. He brushed past the elf, not saying a thing.

Duncan studied the elf closer, one thing stood out to him: the elf's eyes. They were navy blue, and hard as a rock. They were the eyes of someone who didn't care if they lived or died, "Is this he?" Duncan asked, wishing for the Maker to heed his prayer: this elf wouldn't survive the Joining.

"This is," said Irving, and Duncan felt his heart sink.

"You asked me to come here?" the elf asked, tone clearly unimpressed.

"I did. Jace, this is Duncan, the Commander of the Grey," Duncan extended his hand.

Jace shook his hand back, "Jace Surana," His grip was surprisingly strong.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Duncan said.

Jace nodded stiffly, "Thank you," his tone conveyed that he did not wish to be congratulated.

Irving turned, and retrieved a bundle of robes that had been resting on his desk, "These are your new Circle robes. Where them with pride, for you have accomplished what most do not."

"Thank you, First Enchanter," Jace's voice was flat, unemotional.

"I am surprised with you, you normally ask more questions," Irving asked.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"We have a visitor. Normally I cannot get you to stop asking questions about them," Irving chuckled quietly, and Jace's eyes hardened even more. Irving noticed, and cleared his throat, "Duncan is here, child, to see about our commitment to the army in Ostagar."

"We already sent seven mages. That is a good number."

Duncan nodded, "But we will need more if we are to defeat the darkspawn. They have their own magic, and we need ours to be more powerful."

"Do you think I can join?" Jace's eyes lightened a few hues. He asked the question to Duncan, not even looking at Irving.

Duncan cleared his throat, "It is not up to me, but I am sure you would be an amazing asset to us," Duncan would have to talk to Irving about this young man, it was unlikely that he would survive.

Jace's eyes flashed navy, "I can fight. I do have memories outside these walls, I was only brought here four years ago."

Duncan stared at the mage, trying to judge his character. _He has to be strong-willed. Perhaps that will be enough to protect him from the Taint._

"My child, do you mind escorting Duncan to his quarters? Do you remember where the guest quarters are?"

"Yes, First Enchanter. Follow me, please."

Duncan shortened his stride a little to make sure he didn't overtake the young elf. Jace didn't say anything, but showed Duncan to the lavish room he was to stay in.

"Here you are. If you need anything, just ask anyone and I'm sure they'll help you as best they can."

"Do you have any questions?" Duncan broached cautiously, he didn't want to push his last hope of a recruit away.

"I do not wish to impose."

"Do not worry, you are not imposing."

"Do you have any news from outside?"

"I apologize, I am not a good source of news. I imagine you do not get out much."

"We are allowed to walk the grounds," Jace said bitterly.

Duncan nodded, "That would be hard to adjust to."

Jace nodded, eyes going dark again, "It was a big change. How is the war effort?"

"We have successfully pushed back the darkspawn several times already. There is no sign of the archdemon."

Jace furrowed his brow, "Archdemon?"

"The head of the horde. An Old God corrupted by the darkspawn, normally in the form of a dragon."

Jace nodded, eyes lighting up again, "This is fascinating, but I must return to my duties."

"I do not think the ramblings of an old man would be of interest to you."

"The ramblings of old men have defined the last four years of my life," Jace returned dryly. He bowed stiffly, and left.

Duncan mulled over the mage, _he has potential. _He looked around the room, he wondered what he could do. A mage knocked on the door frame, "Excuse me, Warden. But I was wondering if you would like to come to the library?"

"Of course, thank you," Duncan followed the mage to a large room filled with books and mages. Duncan was blown away at the sheer number of books.

He was browsing, trying to figure out the seemingly impossible ordering system being used, when he took a step back and bumped someone. He reached out and steadied them on instinct before realizing who it was. Jace looked slightly stunned, eyes lightening briefly, "Thank you."

"It was my fault. I ran into you."

"You didn't need to catch me."

"Nonetheless, it was mostly instinct. What are you doing here?"

Jace rolled his eyes, "I am a mage, reading is what we do."

Duncan felt a smile tug at the edges of his lips, "Of course."

"Do you need help finding anything?"

"No, I am just browsing. I will let you get back to what you're doing."

"Thank you," Jace walked away, toward one of the exits of the library.

Duncan felt a little worried, despite the facade, Jace seemed preoccupied. Duncan shrugged, _it's his business._

Later, Duncan had found someone to lead him back to his room. He found Irving there with Gregoir and several templars waiting in the lavish room. The mage that had escorted him lost all colour and left without saying anything else.

"What is going on?" Duncan asked.

"A mage we've found using blood magic has gotten it in his head he needs to escape. He has with him a mage who has completed their Harrowing and a Chantry initiate. I request your aid,"Gregoir stated.

"Of course," Duncan replied.

"We are waiting for them to come back from the basement area. We can ambush them there, and stop the threat before it truly starts."

Duncan followed the group of men to the main floor of the tower. The mages stopped what they were doing, and ushered the children into other rooms. Duncan felt the tension rise, clearly the mages knew what was going on.

When they got to the door to the basement, the door opened and three people emerged. One was a young red-haired woman dressed in initiate's robes. The other two were mages, one an apprentice that Duncan had seen in the chapel. The other was Jace, who looked tense and unsure.

They all froze when they saw the templars. Jace's face lost all colour when he saw Irving and Duncan glaring at him. He drew himself up to his full height however, adam's apple bobbing. The other mages eyes danced in fear.

Duncan saw Gregoir bristle in anger, "Barely a mage for a day, and he's already breaking the rules. I told you we should have taken another course of action with these two, Irving."

"I will not have my mages punished without the Chantry realizing that their agents are not always pure."

The woman went bright red, either in anger or embarrassment Duncan wasn't sure. Gregoir tensed, "Take the initiate, she will be going to Aeonar."

"Th- the mage prison?" The woman cried, "Please no!"

"You won't take us!" The apprentice cried. He pulled a dagger from the belt he wore, and stabbed it into the palm of his hand without hesitation. The blood magic pulsed around him, and he pushed it forward, knocking everyone but the woman to the ground.

"Lily, please come with me!"

Lily, the woman, backed away, terrified. "You used blood magic."

"I'm going to give it up, I'm going to give up all magic, just come with me!"

"No, I do not know you blood mage!"

The apprentice looked torn, but he bolted.

"Jowan, you asshole!" Jace yelled, he threw a blast of magic at the other man, but missed, "You lied!" He threw another one, but Jowan was already gone.

Duncan stood, aiding Irving to his feet. Jace's fingers were sparking with fire, and his eyes blazed black. Gregoir and the other templars picked themselves off the floor, and Gregoir turned to Jace, "Do you have any idea on what you just did!?"

"He lied to me! That bastard lied!"

A vein in Gregoir's neck pulsed, "You will need to be punished for what you've done."

Jace straightened, fingers relaxing. His eyes stayed black, however, "His phylactery is destroyed. If you leave now, you might be able to catch him."

"Do not try to tell me how to do my job!" Gregoir snapped, "Do you have any idea of what you've done?"

"I helped a friend, and it didn't pay off. I will accept any punishment you give me."

Duncan stepped forward, seeing his chance, "I believe I have a solution, gentlemen," Everyone turned to look at the Warden, "I would like to recruit this mage for the Wardens."

"What?" Gregoir exclaimed, "He needs to be punished for what he did! We will need to waste resources to try to find his friend-"

"I will use the Right of Conscription, then."

Gregoir went red in the face, and stormed off, brushing past Duncan and Jace. Jace blinked, and his eye lightened to navy, "Are you serious?"

"Of course. It's either this or death," Duncan felt a twinge of guilt. Jace didn't need to know that he may die from joining the Wardens quite yet.

Jace nodded, "May I get my things?"

"Of course," Irving said softly.

"I do mean _everything_." Jace glared at Irving. Irving sighed, and nodded.

"I'll be here. You have an hour."

Jace walked off, Irving following. Duncan sighed, and sincerely hoped he was doing the right thing by giving this mage a chance.

(LINE BREAK)

(_Jace_)

My heart was pounding in my chest, making me feel lightheaded and dizzy. The voices that were always present in the back of my head were quiet, giving me some much needed quiet.

I ignored all the people I hated in the dorms, and got my things form my trunk, apparently the Tranquil hadn't had time to move my things. I packed up my meagre belongings in a pack Irving had produced from nowhere. _Maybe he knew this was going to happen._

I put a few changed of clothing, a comb, some of my hair dye, some coins I had hoarded for four years, several of my notebooks, and the necklace Mother had given me for my tenth birthday all in the bag. I caught sight of one of my favourite books lying on the nearby table, and shoved it in there too.

I thought for a moment, wondering if I had time to go to my hidden cache in the library. I debated it, but decided I could come back for it if I wanted. I slung the bag over my shoulders, the weight a little more than I was used to. I stretched, and went to Irving's office next.

Irving was waiting for me, leaning against his desk. His eyes looked sad, but I felt excited. I was leaving the place I hated, I would help people, like I used to.

Irving stood up straight, and gestured to his desk. On it rested my daggers, a staff, and the amulet I had stolen when I was thirteen. I got the amulet, and daggers first. Sticking the amulet in a pocket, and attaching the daggers to my belt. One was a simple iron dagger, the other radiated magic, it was of Dalish make, just like my mother.

I took the staff, and looked at it, it was barely a piece of wood, it was old. Clearly it was unwanted, and I didn't want it either, but I didn't want to disgrace Irving more then I already had, at least not to his face. I slung the staff across my back, adjusting the pack that rested on my hip.

Irving looked down at me, eyes sad, "Be careful, my child."

I snorted, and turned on my heel. _I'm going to need shoes with soles. Might sell some good ones at the little town outside the Circle._

I went back downstairs, ignoring the accusing glances that the others were shooting my way. They never liked me before, I never liked them back.

Duncan kept his word, and was waiting for me at the door. The templars were glaring at me, but I kept my head up, I was leaving. I felt hope building in my chest, but it was destroyed when the voices started whispering again. _No way back_. I grit my teeth, and shoved them to the back of my head.

The doors opened, letting in a gush of fresh, cool air. I sighed, and cautiously stepped out, half expecting the templars to smite me, but nothing happened. Duncan walked slowly, allowing me to get my bearings.

The docks were slightly damp, and the man who owned the boat smiled, greeting us cheerily. I faintly remembered him from when I came to the tower, but didn't remember his name. The boat began to move, and I felt my stomach start to churn. I bit my tongue, and focused on my senses, feeling the magical tinge of the tower start to fade the farther away we got.

When we docked on the opposite shore, I scrambled out of the boat, stomach in my throat. I stood still for a few minutes, and my stomach settled. I sighed in relief, and looked around. A few shacks and a tavern surrounded the docks. There was a few stalls as well. I walked over to them, looking at the man's wares. I found a pair of good leather boots, and asked the price.

"Five gold pieces," The stall-owner barked.

"I am not naive. These are worth one gold piece, and that is all you're going to get," I growled.

The shopkeeper was slightly stunned, but nodded. I pressed a gold coin in his palm, and put the new boots on. They were far more comfortable then the other ones I had been wearing. I piled the old boots, the awful staff that Irving had given me and the old Iron dagger on the table.

"I want a waterskin, some food, and a new dagger."

The shopkeeper nodded, and rushed to fill my order. I heard heavy footsteps behind me, and heard Duncan chuckle behind me. I rolled my eyes, "You find this amusing?"

"This shopkeeper has been ripping mages and people off for years. This is the first time he's been reasonably honest."

"Men like that need a good kick in the ass sometimes," I replied, "I am not a naive child."

"I noticed," Duncan said softly, "I have horses waiting on the base of the hill, I will wait for you there."

I nodded, "Alright."

The shopkeeper gave me the requested items, even letting me pick the dagger I wanted. He gave me accusatory glances until I took my things and left. I took one final look at the tower, looking so large and imposing from where I stood.

I spotted a templar sitting on a rock, and remembered my promise to Senior Enchanter Sweeney: _I'll burn the seat of the trousers of that templar that guards the library. Not there, but out here, bastard, should have stayed in the library._

I snuck around him, and pulled the fire rod from a pocket from my robes, and readied it. The templar turned away from me, looking out to the tower. Moving quickly, I activated the rod, and poked at the man with it. He yelped, and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

I laughed maniacally, and ran toward the tall hill to the left of the tavern. _Apparently, running up and down those stairs repeatedly _did_ pay off._ One of the voices spoke up. I ignored it, still laughing, I caught sight of Duncan on one horse, standing beside another.

Remembering what Mother said about horses, I slowed a little, approaching from the side. The horse didn't shy away, even with the templar clanking along behind me, shouting abuse my way. I mounted quickly, feeling a little rusty, and kicked the horse into a gallop, "Let's go!"

END CHAPTER

Next Chapter: Ostagar, from Duncan's POV


	2. Third Person: Joining

(_Duncan_)

Duncan was amazed at the sudden change he had seen in Jace. For a few miles, the young elf had laughed occasionally, and his eyes had been a bright blue for almost half an hour.

Jace was now looking around, keeping his horse in check. He had asked only a few questions during lunch, but had stayed silent the rest of the time. The young man had clearly ridden before, but was out of practise.

They stopped outside of Redcliffe Village, two miles from the settlement. They tied the horses to nearby trees, and set up camp. Jace set up the fire, using magic to light it. Duncan found some wood, and stacked it a few metres from the fire.

Jace watched him move, eyes hovering somewhere between navy and dark blue. He sighed, and pulled out his daggers, inspecting them. Apparently, someone had taken care of his Dalish dagger, keeping the blade sharp and metal in good condition. Jace was pleased, and twirled it around in his hand feeling the familiar weight settle in his palm. The other was of simple make, but the steel was strong and sharp. Jace stood, and went through a few of the moves his mother had taught him, trying to feel the confidence he'd had when he came to the Tower.

Duncan cleared his throat, and Jace stopped, "Yes?"

"How did you learn how to fight?"

"My mother taught me. She was a Dalish elf," Jace replied, looking down at the daggers clenched in his hands.

Duncan nodded, "It's good you have memories of your family. Did you have more family?"

Jace's face hardened, "No."

Duncan nodded, and strode over, "I can help you practice, if you wish."

Jace paused, but readied himself. Duncan strode over, and pulled out his own dagger. They sparred for a while, Duncan occaisonally pointing out what Jace was doing wrong. The mage relearned quickly, even after such a long time. Jace was soon keeping pace with Duncan, and attacking on his own. They sparred for a while, but stopped as the sun began to set.

The mage sheathed his weapons, and curled up in his bedroll, almost instantly asleep. Duncan watched the still night for a while, keeping the small fire going, but soon retired himself.

(LINE BREAK)

Duncan shot up from a sound sleep, wondering what had woken him. He focused on his Warden senses, not feeling the chilling shiver that normally ran down his spine if darkspawn were approaching. He looked around, and spotted what had woken him.

Jace was sprawled out, sleeping fitfully. He tossed and turned, muttering in another language. Duncan set down his sword, and got up, walking up to the sleeping mage, "Jace."

Jace didn't respond, but muttered something else, something Duncan didn't quite catch. Duncan crouched down, and listened in the darkness. Jace's eyes fluttered behind his eyes, "...big mistake...will be your undoing..."

Duncan blinked, _what is he dreaming?_ Jace's eyes rolled around again, and his hands twitched, "...death...war..chaos. All..gone...including you."

Duncan began to worry, and put a hand on Jace's shoulder, "Jace!"

Jace bolted upright, magic flashing in his hands. His eyes flashed black, "What?-"

"You were unsettled, and almost rolled into the fire. I thought it best to wake you."

Jace nodded, running a hand through his hair, "Thank you.." The word were quiet and in monotone.

Duncan nodded, and went back to his own bedroll. He lay down and despite his intention not to fall asleep, did just that.

(LINE BREAK)

The next few days were filled with travel, sparring, and learning. Duncan learned a lot about his prodigy, including the fact the young man suffered from horrible dreams. The elf rarely made a sound, only waking Duncan when he knocked something over. One of the other main things that Duncan learned about Jace was how expressive his eyes were. The colour normally remained a navy blue, but if he was content they lightened. If he were angry, they darkened.

_It's amazing, what magic can do._

When they reached the outskirts of Ostagar, they dismounted leaving the horses with the stables. Jace got his supplies, and waited for Duncan to lead him into the main camp. They started down the road, and Jace was nearly blinded at the large company of men that met them. They were wearing shiny plate mail that glinted in the sunlight. At the front was a blonde haired man wearing golden armour, he smiled when he laid his eyes on Duncan.

"Your Majesty! I was not-"

"Expecting a royal welcome?" The man's eyes danced, "I wanted to greet you myself. Is this the new recruit?"

"This is King Cailan," Duncan gestured to the man in golden armour.

Jace felt his eyebrows creep toward his hairline, "Andaran atish'an, your Majesty. I am Jace Surana."

Duncan blinked, staring down at Jace. _I didn't know he could speak Elven._

King Cailan seemed impressed as well, "Greetings. Let me be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit with you in their ranks, I'm sure."

Jace bowed, "Thank you your Majesty."

One of the guards stepped forward, and whispered something in Cailan's ear. The king sighed and nodded. Duncan raised an eyebrow, "What is wrong, your Majesty?"

"My guard reminded me that if I don't go back soon, Loghain will come looking for me, no doubt to bore me with more strategy."

"Your father-in-law knows what he's talking about, your Majesty."

"I know, but we've already won several battles, I do not see how this one will be any different."

Jace bit his lip, but stayed quiet. Duncan mentally applauded him for his restraint, "Your Majesty, as nice as it is to see you, you should probably go back."

Cailan sighed, looking defeated, "Yes, before he sends a whole contingent after me."

Duncan smiled, "He cares."

Cailan smiled, "I know. Good luck Wardens."

The king left, guards following him. Jace sighed, "Wow."

"Didn't think you would meet the king?"

"No. I didn't, is he normally like this?"

"Yes. It affects the troops morale. If he is confident, the army will be as well."

Jace nodded, "Alright. That makes sense, but he's making it seem like the Blight is almost over."

Duncan sighed, eyes darkening, "That is not the case, but who am I to challenge a king? I want you to find Alistair, at the old Temple, in the northern part of camp. I will meet you by a large fire near the kennels. If you wish, you can talk to people around the camp."

"Thank you, Duncan."

Duncan smiled, eyes crinkling. As we walked down the slope that led to the bridge, he wondered if he had done the right thing. He sighed, he couldn't take back what he had done now, all he could do was sit and wait near the fire, and hope the Templars kept their distance.

(LINE BREAK)

Duncan was not surprised when he saw Jace looking angry, with an equally angered Alistair standing behind him. Duncan himself was angry, as one of the Templars had come complaining about how Alistair had relayed the Revered Mother's message to the mages.

Alistair noticed the disappointed look he was wearing, and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, Duncan."

"We're trying to keep everyone on good terms, egging the mages on will not help."

"I know, but I couldn't help it."

Jace rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes were navy, and his jaw muscles were working, "What do you need us to do?"

"Alistair, can you get the other recruits and get them to come here?"

"Of course," Alistair left, coming back minutes later with two men following.

Jace spotted them first, and his face clouded, "More shem? Is there any elven Wardens?"

Duncan shook his head, "Not here. There are many in Orlais, and even more in Weisshaupt. I'm sure you'll meet some after this battle."

Jace sighed, "Fine."

Alistair and the others approached. A tall man dressed in plate mail, and a shorter man dressed in leather armour. The man dressed in plate mail extended a hand, "Hello, I'm Ser Jory. I-I apologize, but I am not sure what to call an elf in your position..."

Jace's face smoothed a little, "Call me Surana. Treat me as you would treat a human in this position," He glanced at the proffered hand, but didn't take it.

Jory lowered his hand, and gestured to the other man, "This is Daveth."

"Pleasure," Daveth had an odd accent, one Jace couldn't place. He shrugged, and nodded at the man.

Duncan cleared his throat, and all attention was focused on him, "The ritual for your Joining is almost done being prepared, we still need three vials of darkspawn blood. We've also found out that the old Warden outpost here could have some treaties that could be useful if this _is_ a Blight," the recruits nodded. Duncan continued, "I need you to go into the Kocari Wilds and get these items. Alistair has the map with the location of the outpost, and I am certain that you will encounter some darkspawn."

Jace nodded again, eyes staring into the fire, "Why is the outpost abandoned?"

"The Wardens were exiled from Fereldan some time ago, only allowed to return recently, and when we left we had to get everything of importance. Some things were missed, such as these treaties. Do you have any more questions?"

The three recruits and Alistair shook there heads, "Good, be careful. If you run into anything too dangerous, come straight back. I want you back by nightfall."

The group took off toward the gate, and Duncan sighed. He leaned against the nearby pillar, feeling shivers running up and down his spine from the darkspawn. _Come back safely._

(LINE BREAK)

Several hours later, the group returned, covered in blood, but triumphant. Jace's robes and face was splattered with blood, but seemed uninjured beyond a bruise rapidly forming on one cheek. Daveth was clutching a wound on his left arm with his right, blood seeping from his fingers. Jory's armour was dented, but the knight seemed fine.

Alistair, blood smeared but safe, handed him the role of old parchment, "Here. We found these, just where you said."

Jace shot Alistair a look, rolling his eyes. Daveth shifted his stance, and winced. Jace sighed, " Sit down."

Daveth's eyes widened, and Jace scowled, "Sit down, I'm going to heal your arm before it becomes infected."

Daveth sat on a nearby stump, leaning against one of the pillars next to the fire. Jace pried Daveth's hand away, moving the arm in the firelight. Jace dug around in his pack, and found a rag and his waterskin. He doused the rag, and wiped at the blood around the wound, making Daveth wince.

"This isn't going to hurt, right?"

"It won't," Jace replied. He waved his hand over the wound, muttering a spell.

Daveth howled in pain, and clutched his arm. He jumped to his feet, taking a few steps away, "Maker's breath! You said it wouldn't hurt!"

"I lied. Now you're wound is healed, and we can get going on this 'Joining.'"

"You said you couldn't heal earlier!" Jory exclaimed.

"Not without causing the person I'm trying to heal pain. Should've seen the look on the instructor's face when I healed one of her cuts," Jace snorted.

Duncan cleared his throat, "Now we have everything, meet me at the old Temple in a few minutes. Get yourselves cleaned up. Alistair, come with me."

Jace left the pavilion, and found a small river where he could bathe. He stripped off his soiled robes and cleaned the blood off his skin. He healed his bruise, and changed into clean robes, and debated on what he could do with his long hair. He combed it out with his fingers, and put it back into a pony tail. Jace, deciding he was presentable enough, went back into the main encampment and walked to the old Temple.

Jory and Daveth were already there. Daveth's shifty eyes were unusually still, while Jory was looking around worriedly, "I don't like this," He said.

Jace rolled his eyes, "None of us do. Deal with it."

"If I had known, I wouldn't have left Highever. My wife is with child, and I do not want to leave them alone-"

"Stop it, you're giving me a headache," Jace rubbed his forehead.

They heard the clanking of metal on stone, and turned to see Alistair and Duncan walking toward them. Duncan was holding a large chalice in his hands, and it was filled with a dark red liquid. Jace could feel the magic, and something darker, radiating off it in waves.

"This is the Joining," Duncan said solemnly, "To become a Grey Warden, you must take in the darkspawn taint. There are a few words that have been said since the beginning. Alistair, if you would."

Alistair sighed, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day _we_ shall join _you_," He looked down, voice quiet and solemn.

Jace felt a shiver run up his spine, and the whispers escalated. _This will be your undoing..._ Jace steeled himself, and took a deep breath. _Shut up, shut up, shut up._

Duncan held out the chalice to Daveth, "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

Daveth took the chalice, and drank some of the potion. He handed the chalice back to Duncan, and suddenly gasped. Jace _heard_ the taint move through Daveth. Daveth choked, clutching his throat. He looked around, eyes frenzied. Jace felt real fear drive through him at the sight of Daveth's eyes; they were pure white. Daveth gave one final choke, and fell to the ground, dead.

Jory shook his head, "No. There is no glory in this! I have a wife, a child!"

"Do your duty."

Jory drew his sword, "Please! No!"

Duncan sighed, handing the chalice to Alistair. He drew his sword and dagger. Jory attacked first, but Duncan overpowered him, blood spilling over the stones, "I'm sorry."

Jory choked, and died crumpling to the ground. Duncan removed his blades from the corpse, sheathing them again. He took the chalice from Alistair, and held it out to Jace, "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

Jace took the chalice, and grimaced as the dark power came closer. He held it to his nose, sniffing. It smelled of death, lyrium, and corruption. Internally shrugging, and ignoring the screaming voices somewhere in the back of his head, Jace drank.

At first, Jace felt nothing. He handed the chalice back to Duncan, and suddenly gasped. He felt his eyes roll into the back of head, and the corruption spread over himself all at once. He felt his knees give out, and allowed himself to be swallowed by the darkness overwhelming him.


	3. Jace: Ostagar and Flemeth

(_Jace)_

_A huge, spiky dragon was waiting on a blackened cliff, issuing orders. He roared them out, not talking. _I wish he could understand what he's saying. _Suddenly, the dragon stops, and stares right at _me_. Fear strikes into my heart, and I scream, but no one can hear me._

Why do I have to do this in the Fade?_ Fire issues from the dragon's mouth, and bathes over me. Hot, so hot... my flesh is burning. _Mama, Mama, save me from the beast... please...

_The dragon ripples, Fade scape changing. Everything zooms in closer, showing me the horrible detail of the dragon. A growl issues from it's mouth, and I can hear but one word echo in my head: _Archdemon.

I jolt awake, sitting up from the cobblestones. I feel hot, sticky, and more terrified then when the templars came to get me. I catch my breath, and look up to Alistair and Duncan. I stood up slowly, wondering how long I'd been out. Jory and Daveth's bodies were not where they had been.

"Thank goodness one of you survived. Only one person in my Joining died," Alistair said softly. "Oh! I forgot. Here,"" Alistair pressed a pendent into my hand. I held it up so I could see it better. The pendent was the griffon that was the Grey Warden's crest, made of silver and glass. I could see that in the dim light, blood sloshed around in the glass part of the pendent. I glanced up questioningly at Alistair, "It's some of the leftover blood from the chalice. It's to remember those who didn't make it."

I nodded, clutching the pendent in my hand. The rough edges digging into my palm. Duncan cleared his throat, "The king has asked us to a meeting. It just over there, to the east. Take your time, the King is not expecting you for a while yet."

I nodded, "Thank you," I winced at how torn my throat felt. It was hoarse, but strong. _Thank the Maker. I feel like a little girl. All shaky, and unsure._

Alistair left, smiling weakly at me. I wanted to sneer, but couldn't find the strength. I sighed, _I'll go to the Quartermaster, sell the things we found in the Wilds, then I want a hot meal._

I sold what I could, keeping what I thought could be useful in the upcoming battle. I bought myself a backpack, and shuffled my belongings around, trying to put less stress on my shoulders. I sighed, raking a hand over my forehead, _Creators, Maker... This has been a bad day._

I walked into the kitchen tent, and was immediately sat down beside a fellow Grey Warden. He was wearing thick plate mail, the Warden crest on the breastplate. He looked down at me as I devoured the stew placed in front of me, realizing I felt starving.

He laughed, "Just like Alistair! Don't worry, the hunger will fade."

I tore into the bread, wondering _what_ was making me so damn hungry. The Warden paused, "I am Darrian."

"Jace," I mumbled in between bites.

"You're Duncan's new recruit, right? The elven mage?"

I rolled my eyes, and snapped my fingers. A bright flame sprung from my hand, and danced in the air before fizzling and dying. Darrian laughed, "That's good. We need as many mages as we can get, you guys are extremely handy."

I nodded, "Duncan said," I grabbed the tankard of ale, or mead- wasn't sure which. I downed most of it in one go.

Darrian chuckled again, and stood, "Nice to meet you, I'm sure you'll come in handy during the battle."

I smiled, feeling marginally fuller, "Thanks."

Darrian left, and I finished my meal. When I was done, I snuck by the servants, and nicked a flask of mead and a loaf of bread. I put them into my pack, and left the tent. I stretched, looking into the evening sky. The stars were appearing already, I sighed, wishing I was on my own. I shook myself internally; I could escape from the Grey Wardens later.

I walked back to the old Temple, turning left instead of right. Duncan, the King, and a man in plate armour were already there. The man in plate mail had a pinched face, with a sour expression on his face. His black hair was long, but pulled back so it wouldn't get in the way of his eyes.

I stood beside Duncan, looking at the large map spread on the table in front of me. I looked down, most of it looking like complete gibberish. Duncan looked at me, "This is Loghain."

I nodded curtly at the black haired man, meeting his narrow eyes. He sneered at me, and leaned over the map. The whispers grew more frantic; _doom.. stop this...slaughter... _Jace steeled himself, clenching his jaw. _Shut up._

"Alright, the darkspawn will attack here. We'll meet them here. The catapults will be here, here, and here," Loghain said, pointing to the spots on the map.

"I remember. You will be over here, awaiting the signal from the Tower of Ishal."

Loghain nodded, "We have men stationed at the tower to await your signal."

"Good. You will be with your troops, and I will be on the front lines with the Wardens."

Loghain's eyes darkened, "I don't think that is a good idea, your Majesty-"

"Nonsense, I need to keep morale up, and if I do not fight, the troops will be upset."

_You can stop this... One paper cut, and you can make him leave._

Jace shook his head, covering the movement by moving some of the loose strands of hair out of my eyes. I looked over at Duncan, "What do you need me to do?"

"I trust Loghain's men, but I think I should send you and Alistair to the Tower of Ishal to make sure the signal is lit," Cailan said, looking at me.

"You trust these Grey Wardens too much, Cailan," Loghain grumbled.

"I want this battle to go smoothly, I'm just being cautious."

"Of course."

Cailan turned back to me, "Can you do this?"

I blinked, _I'm not going to be in the main battle? Damn,_ "Yes. Of course."

Cailan smiled, and nodded, "Good. I'll let you get ready. The battle will start in a few hours, our scouts are tracking the horde."

Duncan nodded, "I'll tell Alistair, don't worry about letting him know."

I nodded, "Thank you, ser," I bowed stiffly, and left.

As I walked away, I felt the tension drain from my muscles, and the voices quieted. I sighed in relief, and walked down to the Grey Warden's tent. The fire was still burning bright, with several Wardens sitting around it, talking.

A few smiled at me, and I nodded back, slipping into the tent. _I can talk to them tomorrow, or after the battle. _I looked around the dimly lighted tent, and found Darrian sitting on a cot, sharpening his sword. He looked up, "Hello. Resting up before the battle?"

I nodded, "Yes. Which cot?-"

"This one here," Darrian pointed to his left. I nodded, slipped off my boots, and collapsed onto the bed.

I shut my eyes, and soon fell asleep.

(LINE BREAK)

"Jace," someone was shaking my shoulder.

I cracked open an eye, head pounding, "What?" Why did I feel so bad? Had I drank too much at dinner again?

"Jace, the battle is starting. We need to get going, so we can light the signal." _Oh, it's Alistair._

I sat up slowly, wincing as the pain in my head escalated. I looked around, no one was there, except Darrian, he was putting on metal plate armour. I slipped on my boots, and stood. Alistair looked worried, and was already in his armour.

Darrian strapped on an armpiece, and checked himself over. He nodded, and walked to stand in front of me, "Good luck. I doubt you will face much fighting, but this is still your first battle."

"Thank you.. Good luck to you as well," The words felt odd on my tongue, but I knew I meant them.

Darrian thought for a moment, and pressed a small coin into my hand, "Here. This is a good luck token. It was given to me before my first battle. Keep it safe."

I looked at it, it was silver, and larger than most coins, "Where did you get this?"

"My mentor, the man who recruited me. He never told me where he got it, and only laughed when I asked," Darrian clapped a massive hand on my shoulder, "Good luck," he spun on his heel and left, double checking his armour.

I spun the coin in my hand, and tucked it into my pocket, "Let's go. I assume you know the signal we're looking for to light the fire?"

Alistair nodded, "I've been briefed on everything."

We made our way through the mostly deserted camp, and toward the bridge. I looked over the edge to see torch light, and moving bodies far below. A battle was waging below.

Alistair and I raced across the bridge, avoiding the enemies' catapult fire. When we rounded a corner, we saw men battling darkspawn. _There shouldn't be darkspawn here!_ I charged in, dagger's drawn before Alistair could even process what was going on. I slashed at the nearest darkspawn, blood splattering over my clothing. Using magic, I blasted two darkspawn away from an overwhelmed guard, who took down the remaining darkspawn, and helped one of the others.

Alistair roared out a battle cry, and I continued to slaughter the darkspawn using magic and metal. The darkspawn were soon killed, two remaining guards joined Alistair and I as we cautiously entered the first floor.

Darkspawn were milling around, and we had to fight all of them. We moved through the tower, clearing room after room of darkspawn. We cleared three floors before reaching the last one. I opened the door and felt myself feel faint, room spinning.

In the middle of the large room, was an ogre. It held a man that had been ripped in half, and appeared to be eating him. The ogre turned around, and roared at us. Spit and blood flew out of its mouth, and it dropped its kill. It crouched, and I ran to the side as fast as I could, feeling the ogre barrel past me. I turned around to see that the ogre had crushed one of the men with us, Alistair and the remaining guard had moved out of the way.

I ran toward the signal, and cast a spell at the mound of wood. It burst into flames, and I turned my attention back to the ogre. It was swinging its large hands at Alistair, who was staying close to the feet of the ogre. The other man was standing back, shooting arrows at the large head. I panted for a moment, debating about what I could do.

_Kill it with fire, lest you are consumed like meat!_ The voices screamed.

I felt my head begin to pound, and threw a fireball at the back of the ogre. It roared in pain, and turned to me. I threw ice at it, hoping to get its attention so Alistair could kill it from behind. I kept throwing spells at it, and ran away when needed.

I felt exhausted, and was wondering if Alistair was even hitting it anymore. Bruises along my ribcage burned, and my muscles were shaking with fatigue. I could feel my mana running low, and I had no way to replenish it, unless I used _it_.

I was just about to swallow my pride, and dive at the thing when I saw Alistair cling to the things back, and stab it over, and over. The ogre fell, and my legs collapsed, I fell to the blood slick ground, to see Alistair repeatedly stab it over and over.

"Alistair," I croaked, weakly sitting up, "Alistair, It's dead. We-we need to help Duncan."

I looked out of the large section of the room that had fallen away, toward the direction of Loghain's troops.

They were retreating, leaving the main battlefield. I heard Alistair clunk forward, "Why are they leaving? Loghain should be helping!"

"I don't know," I pulled myself to my feet, and looked around. The voices were clambering for attention, all shouting different things at the same time, "We need to get out of here."

Fear and a sense of doom was rising in the back of my throat like bile, "We need to get out."

Alistair looked at me, and nodded numbly. We ran out of the tower, the exhausted guard following. We stumbled into the Kocari Wilds. I ran like I had never ran before, even while being chased by templars. I heard the guard fall with a grunt of pain, and increased my pace.

My foot got tangled on a root, and fell. I felt and heard my head hit a stone, and I blacked out.

(LINE BREAK)

I cracked an eye open, sure I was dead, or at least in the Fade. A blurry cabin focused in my vision, and Morrigan's face appeared, "Ah. You wake at last. Your friend will be pleased."

My tongue felt thick, "Alistair? What happened?" I slowly sat up, and regretted it immediately, I felt my magic roll around in my stomach, and I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat. I looked around, and blinked, clearing my vision.

"The man that was supposed to respond to your signal left the field. Almost all of the forces left there died, including the King."

I nodded slowly, "Are there any survivors?"

"A few. Mostly those who realized they were losing and fled. A few mages managed to get off the field, escorted by their templars."

"Good," I swung my feet over the side of the bed, and stretched. I felt the residue of powerful healing magic still in my system. I looked around, and saw a bare, small hut.

Morrigan looked at me, "You have healed well. Your belongings are in the chest at the end of the bed. I will be making some stew for dinner," She strode into another part of the cabin, leaving me alone.

I sighed, and got dressed in my robes, double checking all of my things to make sure I still had all of my belongings. I put on my robes, and jumped when a small metallic _clank_ sounded. I looked down, and saw the coin Darrian gave me.

I picked it up, and put it back into my pocket. I shoved the mass of grief and confusion I was feeling into the back of my mind. I sighed, and walked out into the dampness of the Kocari Wilds.

Morrigan's mother and Alistair were outside, Alistair spun to face me, "You... You're alive."

I nodded, "Yes. So are you," sarcasm filled my voice.

Alistair looked hurt, "I-I just... Everyone's gone. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we wouldn't be alive."

"Do not talk like I am not here."

"I'm sorry, but you never said what to call you."

"Names are irrelevant. The Chasind call me Flemeth, that will have to suffice."

Alistair blinked, "Flemeth? Flemeth from the legends?"

"Yes."

I looked at her, she didn't seem all powerful. Using my senses, I cautiously used tendrils of magic to test the magic around us. The magic was ancient, and powerful. I swallowed, "Asha'belannar."

Alistair looked confused. Flemeth smiled, "Ah. You are of Dalish decent?"

"My mother was Dalish. Her clan found much of the Elvish language. She taught me all she could."

"Good. The Elvish language is amazing, but not used enough."

I nodded, "I agree."

Alistair stared at me, stunned. I rolled my eyes, ire building in my chest, "What do we do?" I asked him, "You're the senior Warden here. We need to get help, the Blight is a serious problem."

Alistair blanched, "I-I can't lead. If I do, everything will go wrong. We'll find ourselves being shipped off to Antiva with nothing but our skivvies."

I blinked.. _is he being serious?_ I ran a hand over my forehead, pinching the bridge of my nose, "That still doesn't answer my question."

Alistair thought for a moment, "We need to stop the Blight."

"Obviously, but there are only two of us. Every other Blight has been quelled with an army!"

Alistair's face brightened, "The treaties!"

"The treaties? You gave those to Duncan."

"He gave them back just before the battle," Alistair's voice cracked, "just in case."

"What do they cover?"

"We can request aid from elves, dwarves, and mages," Alistair looked excited, "and I know the Arl of Redcliffe! Arl Eamon was Cailan's uncle! He'll help us."

"I don't know, but mages, elves, dwarves, and this Arl sounds like an army to me," Flemeth butted it.

I nodded slowly. I sighed, "Fine... We can do this."

Alistair nodded. Flemeth examined me for a minute, "I have something else to offer you, Grey Warden, if you will take it."

Morrigan came out of the hut, "The stew is bubbling on the fire. Shall we have guests for the eve, or none?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving, and you are going with them."

"Such a- what?"

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. This is your chance to do so."

"Allow me to gather my things," Morrigan left, and returned a short time later.

"Thank you," I told Flemeth, "For saving us."

"I couldn't have all the Wardens die at once."

Morrigan stepped toward her mother, and I moved away, not wanting to interfere with the goodbye. I sighed, and Morrigan walked over to Alistair and I, "I shall be your guide. Follow me."

We walked away from Flemeth's hut, and out into the Wilds.

(LINE BREAK)  
Another chapter done! Exams are starting next Tuesday (the 18th) so I may not update until after next Wednesday. After that, though, my updating should increase because of it being summer and all.


End file.
